the devil's pact
by theblackrose666
Summary: Kai couldn't support his teammates anymore, he wishes that  never met them, for one day he just want to be alone and without them around him   so a weird women gave him this opportunity and Kai signed a pact with   her !
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I Hope that __you will enjoy my story! Well the scene takes place first In Japan and then in Russia __.The characters have the same style like the first season (I love Kai's style in this season! He is so sexy!). And I warn you! I am French and it's my first story in English so I am so sorry for all the mistakes! Tell me if I did! I will learn like that! _

The devil's pact:

CHAPIRTE 1:

Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai were training with their blade at Tyson's garden. Kenny was not there because he is on vacation with his parents.

"Yeah, that it Dragoonnnnnnnnnnn kill himmmmmmmm!

_Come on, Dranzer! Don't give up now! But it was too late, Kai's blade has been rejected by Tyson's blade

_ I won that so great!Well Kai you must practice more because it's not very good!Well you know I am the best so it's so obvious that I WON!

_shut up Tyson! You are definitely not the BEST so shut up! Kai screamed

_Kai, take it easy dude! I am just joking ! Tyson approached Kai and he whispered at him I Know that you couldn't support to lose!

_Arrgh, Tyson you are so stupid, DON'T TOUCH ME, stay away from me! And he hit on Tyson's head

_hey, stop that guys! Let's go to eat something and watching a movie okay! Interrupted Ray

Kai couldn't support to lose but mostly he couldn't support them anymore according to him his teammates were too loud, childish, stupid, they couldn't understand anything and be with them was just a wasting all his time!

Tyson, Max and Ray were eating sandwiches in front of the TV, watching a horror movie

Kai as usual was far away of the others, he wasn't hungry and he was gazing into space

_wahoua this movie is so bloody, it's awesome! This killer is completely mad arrghhhh! Max screamed

_yeah, did you see how he killed that man; he just cut his body in 2 parts! Ray said ; and look Tyson didn't watch it he so afraid the little buddy !

_I am not! Tyson Yelled. It's just I hate horror movies!And I am not the only one, look at Kai he didn't watch either! He is scared, isn't true Kai?

_hrg... okay that so stupid I can stand that anymore!" and Kai sand up and he left out

_Kai where are you going KAI COME ONE, crape this guy haven't any sense of humour! Tyson said

Later, somewhere in town a woman was preparing the diner for his son.

_"Spenser come one the diner is ready! I prepared you favourite meal for you, chicken and rice!

_hey, mom that so cool, but we haven't enough money for that!

_don't worry for that! Today I did good work, the people believed me and they gave me more money!You know , a man comes to me he asked me if he will be married soon and I answered him that he will and he will met someone very good for him ! He was so happy and he gave me more money that so cool no? Hey, what's up sweetheart?

_nothing mom, it's just all this, our situation...

_ I know it's hard for us but will go threw it!

_I wish, but it's my entire fault! We lost at the championship!

_you didn't lose, you won against this... Kai!

_Yeah, I know but he doesn't care about it! When he lost he wasn't mad, he was proud! It was just crazy ,he humiliated me and he is a traitor he returned with his stupid team and tanks to that his grandfather was so mad against me and he expelled me, he punished me for his grandson mistakes and I don't know why ! I wish KAI's death! I HATE HIM, HE IS RUNNING MY LIFEEE!

_don't worry honey one day he will be sorry and pay for what he did to us! Believe me! He will pay!

_how mom and when?

And she looked at his son, she kissed his forehead and she said in a creepy tone:

_oh, I have that feeling that it will be very soon! Now, I have to go out, I need to check on something ok! Everything will be fine trust me!"

And she closed the door.

A few minutes later...

Kai was setting on a shoal

_"Puff, those guys are SO immature! I wish I had never meet them, I wish to be alone without them they are just ... Oh god I can't support that anymore!

And a creepy voice came out...

_hey Kai, I can do that for you! It's easy!

_who is there? Come on, show yourself now!

And a woman came out, she was so weird, she seemed poor because she was wearing dirty and old cloths, she was quit young but she was marked by the time, she seemed to be very tired, Kai suppose that she may be a bohemian.

_Excuse me, but who are you and how do you knows my name?

_Oh, too much questions! I am a clairvoyant; I help people for their future, their present and even their past! So I can help you!

_hrg... THAT IS IMPOSSOBL!I don't believe on that stuff! Go away and let me alone!

_Fine Kai, well I thought that you are cleverer than that! It's too bad! Okay if you stay with your teammates forever it's your choice I guess! So good bye!

_ No, wait! How could you do that? I mean how you could...

_follow me then, I will show you!

Kai followed her, he has no choice he must trust her because all he wanted it's a day that he will be alone without the Bladebreakers! He wishes that he never met them! The women took he to her caravan

_well, come on in! She said

Her caravan was quit small, on the middle there was a table with crystal bowl and there were tarot cards near it. Behind the table there were etageres with lots of bottles, potions and herbs; this women looks more like a witch than a clairvoyant thought Kai.

_sit down my boy, okay do you want something to drink?

_nothing thanks!

_okay let's begin! And she took out a pipe. You mind I smoke?

Kai nodded

_Fine, so what do you want, how can I help you?

_what! I thought you knew it already!

_you right, well you wish that you never met you teammates! Am I right?

_yeah, I can support them anymore! So you can do that? Make that I never met them?

The women look at him, she smoked and she said

_they are annoying, you just want to be alone, have a life without them right? They are TOO childish, immature, loud, and stupid and jackass hum? I see, it's frustrate you! Poor child, I can understand your wish! But why you want to be alone? that's weird anybody wants that!

_hey, I am not here to let you analyse me, are you a clairvoyant or a fucking therapist?

_don't be rude young man! You want I help you or not!

_I don't know if you can!

_ Yes, I can and it's very simple the only thing you will do is that. The woman took out a paper it' was a sort of contract. The only thing you must do Kai is sign right here!

_ and what do want back? I mean it's a contract so there must be something back! And how can I trust you maybe this thing will not work?

_ Kai, you are a clever boy but you ask too many questions! JUST SIGN IT!

_Hey, how can I sign something I don't know, that so crazy and stupid!

_okay, the only thing I want from you is YOUR LIFE!

_my life? What do you mean?

_it' s simple Kai when you sign your dream will come true, you will have a life without your little friends and your life will be mine but don't worry everything will be fine you will be without yours bloody teammates and moreover with me you will have a good life trust me!The only obstacle for your dream is that signature!

Kai didn't know what to do , he doesn't want to give his life to that weird woman but he really wishes that he never met all his teammates , he couldn't support them anymore so he guesses that he has no choice ! So he took the pen and he signed!

_YES! YOU DID IT! The woman yelled. Well, Kai enjoy your new life!"

Suddenly, Kai felt an earthquake and then everything have been disappeared...

Kai woke up, he probably fainted and looked around, he was in a forest, there was snow and everything was silent Kai didn't understand how he arrived in that forest.

_Oh god, what's happened to me, where am I and did the pact work?

And remembered what's happened before, the weird woman and her pact! It was obvious!

Kai watched around him, there wasn't any Tyson yelling, Max and Ray laughing stupidly and there is any Kenny's scientific incomprehensible language .Kai can felt the freedom, the silence, he was finally alone and in peace!

So, Kai took out his blade ant started practicing! It was so good to be somewhere quiet with any annoying people around; like his teammates.

_GO DRANZER! Show me what you got! Kai's blade went directly in front of a three and cut it down!

_yeah that is good job Dranzer!And a voice came out of nowhere and said:

_hey, you still a very good beyblader Kai!

What! The pact didn't work, that is impossible thought Kai.

_who are you? Show you're self? Kai screamed in total confusion

_well, Kai you don't recognize a old friend, that's a shame!

The boy show himself and Kai was completely astonished; it was Tala!

_Tala, what are YOU doing here in Japan?

_In Japan? Well Kai you are too young to have Alzheimer? We are in Russia!

_In Russia!

_yeah and I am glad to see you because it was a long time ago that we didn't see each other!We missed you at the championship! It's too bad that you didn't participate well maybe next time... Tala said with a smile.

_What I didn't participate at the... It means that I didn't meet the Bladebreakers; it means that this pact worked!

_What are you talking about? Did you lose your mind? Come I show you our new equipment!

And Kai, followed Tala, he wanted to be alone but he was curious to know what was this new equipment. Tala took Kai to the Abbey, the place where he grew up and it was bigger than the abbey he used to know and it seemed to be more sophisticated, more modern. It was an abbey different, very different.

Kai was impressed, after their defeat at the championship, how could they build something that? Everything was so huge!And it was more amazing inside! There were new technical gadgets, more modern machines, new classes for training there was all the equipment to be the perfect Beyblader! Kai was stunned at what he was seeing!

_I can't believe it all this is amazing! How did this happen? I mean you didn't win the championship!

_Kai you really lost your mind! I told you that you are too young to have this mental disease, that is for old people or I don't know maybe you come from an other planet and the aliens did something with your brain or something... Of course we won the championship, Kai wake up!

Kai couldn't understand how they could win? That was crazy!

_hey Kai, you want to do a match and show us what you have got!Come on don't be afraid!

_I AM NOT AFRAID!

_okay, take it easy , well you still the Kai I always knew , I see that the aliens did nothing to your behaviour !Okay , let me present you John a new Beyblader he is on formation with Boris !He is quite good!

John was bigger than Kai, he was more muscled than Kai, he seems to take steroids and be very strong but Kai doesn't care about this so he went in front of him and the two guys took out their blades

_so 1, 2, 3 LET IT RIP!

John's blade was very fast and very strong! But Kai didn't want to give up and mostly in front of Tala, so he called Dranzer

_COME ON DRANZER, finish with him now!

And in five minutes John's blade was out!

_NO, that is impossible I lost! Why me?

_coagulation Kai you won and John is a looser well he is just a beginner! Now, you know what to do!

_ What?

_well, you must kill him!

Kai looked at Tala completely surprised at what he was saying and he did a smile and he said

_ It's a joke right! You can be serious!

_Kai, I don't know what's happen with you but I am actually very serious! He lost so you must kill him now! I AM NOT JOKING!

_what! You are completely mad! I CAN DO THAT! It's crazy!

_but it's on the rules Kai you must kill him! It's like that! And why you don't want to kill him? What IS your problem with that?

_well, maybe it's because I am not used to kill people when they lost a stupid game and it will make me a murder! I KNOW that Boris's organization hate deafest but kill a boy for a game is completely mad and crazy! I tell you I CAN'T DO THAT!

_okay, so torture him!

_WHAT! Okay that is fucking crazy!

_So, I will do it!

The boy looked at Tala, he knew what he will do to him, Kai could read the fear on his eyes and then John screamed:

_NO! PLEASE DON'T THAT PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY! NO PLEASE!

Tala ignores him, puss on a red button so suddenly something opened under the boy and aspirated him like a vacuum cleaner and the poor boy disappeared! Kai could heard his torture screams, it' was like a bad horror movie, it was horrible to heard! John screams were more and more loud and suddenly his screams stop, there was a big silence a silence of death! Kai shuddered, for the last minute Kai hoped that it was just a joke but it was not, Tala killed someone with cold blood and he felt anything for this poor guy , he just killed him; like this guy was just a piece of meat ! He never saw something like that, why kill someone for a game that was so creepy and frightening!Kai wanted to do something to help John but he was like blocked, he was paralyzed by his fear and his astonishment! He couldn't believe what he has just seen!

_Come one Kai! He was useless, he was just a beginner! He lost he couldn't deserve life!

_W-what! How could you say something like that! He was young; maybe he has a family or something! What did you DO to him?

_ I can't tell you! Come on, you need to see something! Follow me!

_No, I am NOT going anywhere! After that!

_Kai, don't discuss with me! It's an order FOLLOW ME or you will finish like John so don't make me this okay!

_it's a threat!

_yes, it is Kai! It's the last time I say it: FOLLOW ME NOW!

Kai, has no choice he must follow Tala once again but he knew that John death was just the begging, he had this bad apprehension that it will be worse than that!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:

Tala, took Kai to the abbey's basement and he remembered that he went there last year, it was there when Boris gave him Blackdranzer, it was there when he turned evil and it was there when he betrayed his friends. The place hasn't change at all, it was just darker than last year and it was more frightening than last year! Then Tala and Kai arrived in front of a huge metal door Tala did a digital code, the door opened to another place and Tala entered inside.

"_Well, Kai enter!

Kai entered and he couldn't believe his eyes: it was a jail! He looked around and he saw in the cells woman, children and old people!

_help please help ... a women said, she was so skinny, she had probably only bones on her bodies; Kai looked at her and he could see the fear on her eyes...It was horrible too see that !And the conditions of cells were very precarious , the people were crowd into the cells , there were no bed, no bath , no toilette for them the cells were very small , very dark and there was a very bad smell inside !

_Why they are on jail, what did they do? Kai asked

_all that people are looses, traitors, they don't understand what beyblading is! We must punish them, they played illegal beyblade, and they played without permission!

-What! Because we need a permission for beyblading now?

_What did you expect? Of course we need permission! Come, the visit is not finish!

After that, Tala took Kai to another place and this place was more sinister than the jail. This place was a big tunnel and there were others cells but it was different because in those cells there were torture machines. In one cells, there was a huge chair with straps on each extremity end, Tala said that it was an electric chair and it was used to punish people for their betray and mistakes. In another cells there was a deck-chair which is used to operate people on hospitals and like the electric chair there were straps on each extremity and two strong man came but with a young boy

_No, I want my mommy, where is she? Where is my father? I WANT THEM NOW! One of the two men slapped the little boy and hit him on his head.

_ SHUT UP!

The boy was crying, he has just 12 years old!

_Tala, what are you doing with this boy? Kai asked worried for the boy

_ you will know right now!

The two executioners attached the boy on the chair and they took a sharp knife and they cut one of his finger then the other and the other, the boy screamed face to his grief and one executioner took a harm plate and hit the boy with it. Kai couldn't believe that, it' was so horrible, how could they do that to a poor little child, how could they do! Kai was completely astonished; he couldn't hear the little boy screams anymore!

_TALA, STOP THAT! STOP THAT NOW! Screamed Kai

_Why should I stop?

_he just 12 years old, he doesn't deserve that!

_Yes, he is Kai! You see this guy was in private propriety and he was beyblading but he was not allowed beyblading in that place and moreover he was beyblading with a stolen blade! He must pay!

Kai looked at Tala completely stunned.

_ are you kidding me? WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THAT! Have you any proof to confirm that this boy stole this blade and even if he is guilty he really doesn't deserve that punishment, he is only a child! I will not let you do that Tala!

Tala did a small smile and he said

_And what you will do Kai and you are not his lawyer, I will decide when I should stop and I said he deserves that! It's like that, it's the rules and you must respect that! We won the championship easily! And we have a project: make the best and the perfect beyblader but for that we must eliminate ALL parasites like this guy and John! With our project the world and universe will be our! We will be the leader of this world Kai! We will have the power! Beyblading will rein the entire world! Beyblading will be powerful!

That was so crazy, so mad, all that can't be true, that is impossible ! Thought Kai

_and Kai you are a great beyblader and you can be more powerful with us! We can offer you the power!Come join us! We need someone like you Kai!

_I don't know, I need to think because all that is completely fucking crazy, I-I really to think!

_well, think quickly! Oh, I forget the boy! Doyle and Kyle took him into jail!

_Yes, master Tala but are you sure? We can continue; we are not tired!

_I am sure you're not Doyle but our friend Kai said that we should stop! He such a sensitive guy ! Well, Kai where are you going?

_I need fresh air, leave me alone! I just need to...

Kai was stunned; he doesn't understand what is happing? All that shit was not include in the contract! It was a nightmare!But Kai need to do something and Tala's project was so mad!And that torture on this poor boy and the death of John was so cruel and dreadful!

Kai was so confused and he didn't know what to do! And Tala's proposition was very interesting because Kai always desires to be a great beyblader but after what he saw and on a moral point of view, he just couldn't do that! He just couldn't!

_Whoua, that sounds so crazy and creepy! Kai must take a decision, what he will do? That is the question! He will join Tala and his project or he will stop all that! Just to say that it's the begging of a real nightmare for him!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank__s for your reviews! I am so glad that you like my story! And yes SHREK 4 inspired me! _

CHAPITRE 3:

Kai walked and walked until he arrived to the city and he couldn't believe his one eyes, the city was completely destroyed, all the buildings have been collapsed, the beauty has been vanished , Kai didn't recognize the city where he grew up !It was so different ! It was like there was a war and the city has been destroyed by the bombes! Kai looked around , there was poverty everywhere, he saw people rummaging through the garbage trying to find food, he saw a pregnant women sleeping near the garbage in the snow without any cover , she was near the cats and the rats , there was also a little girl she has maybe 7 years old and she was begging people but they just ignore her , she was very skinny and with the cold she has anything to covers her, Kai pities her and he gave her some money and his coat .

Kai need to rest so he went into an alleyway, there was a tarpaulin which will protect him against the cold and the wind. Kai sit against the wall and close his eyes when suddenly:

_HEY YOU! What are you doing in my place! Get out!

Kai opened and rubbed his one eyes and he was flabbergasted: It was Tyson! He has dirty and very old cloth; he was different from the Tyson he knew, he was skinner and he looks much tried!

_I live there, it's my place!GET OUT NOW!

_T-Tyson what are doing here, are you not supposed to be in Japan? Kai asked completely confused

_ Hey, how do you know my name! And who are you anyway?

_Tyson! Please don't be silly!

_FIRST I am not silly and secondly I want to know who are you?

How this could is possible! Why Tyson didn't recognize him and why Tyson lived like a homeless person.

_Kai your ... (it's was very hard to say it loud and to admit it) your teammate! The captain of the Bladebreakers!

Tyson looked at him and said

_I REPATE who are you? A spy? A cop? What do you want? I AM allowed to be here SO don't arrest me!

And Kai remembered the pact, he signed! His wish was that he never met the Bladebreakers even they never know him and now we can see that IT worked but Kai didn't expect that it will turn like that!

_I am NOT a spy and a cop either! I am... I am supposed to be your teammate in (that was so fucking crazy!) an other dimension! You know "We are a team!"

_WHAT are you talking about? YOU ARE A SPY!

Kai try to calm down and he took a deep breath.

_I am not a spy!We supposed to be a t-team (that was definitely very hard to say it) I was your captain and we won the championship of beyblading last year!

_Beyblading ... I quit Beyblading a long time ago and we didn't win and what are you talking about? Okay, you MUST be an alien or something!

Okay that will not be easy! Thought Kai

_In another dimension, we did! You don't know me because I signed a pact (and that was obviously stupid) which mention that we didn't meet each other, I know that sounds crazy! But you don't recognize me because I signed that pact!

Kai hoped that Tyson will believe him!

_YOU ARE AN ALIEN! GO AWAY NOWWW! Don't - don't eat me!

Kai did a very- very deep breath and he was sure of one thing: Tyson is still (and always he will be) a guy very stupid, stubborn who doesn't listen to anyone! Suddenly alarm came out of nowhere.

_Crap, they are coming! We must hide right now!

_Who is coming? I need talk to you!

_not now the alien! We need hide! But if you want they kill you?

Tyson took the tarpaulin and he went into a hole.

_come on, they will see you!

And Kai went in the hole too with Tyson, who covers the hole with the tarpaulin but he could see what happing outside of the hole, there were man with a epidemic combination with masks (_like the combination of the man in __Silent hill_) , they had submachine gun , they look like an army and those guy were frightening ! Kai could heard town people's screams and see them run away from those guys!

10 Minutes later the army was gone and Tyson and Kai could come out of their hide.

_Who were those guys? Asked Kai

_Boris's army! They arrest people, put them on jail and kill them or torture them because he thinks that we are traitors! Everybody run away from them! They did terrible things! TERRIBLE!

_Tyson, I don't understand what are you doing here? Why you live like a homeless person and where is your grandfather by the way?

_Hey the alien, how do you know about my grandfather?

_Tyson I am not an alien and I told you THAT in other dimension I used to know you! TRUST ME!

_How can I trust you the alien and my grandfather is on jail! So I helped you but now I WANT YOU to get out!

And Tyson took a syringe and his drogue.

_ You take drogues now?

_IT's none of your business the alien! GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE or I call the cops and they will dissect you like a frog! And Tyson pushed Kai outside.

_OKAY, that is great!I am fuck it up now! And Kai continued walking around the city.

He saw more poverty, more destruction and also he saw corpses on the street, they were many of them! This corpses were completely tear to shreds we couldn't even see their faces! Kai never saw a real corpse before and it was horrible to see it!

When surreally he saw a guy with blond hair wearing an orange dungaree and trying selling DVDs and others stuffs.

_COME ON, TWO DVDS FOR A PRICE OF ONE COME ON!

Kai recognize him immediately! It was Max! Maybe Max will trust him and maybe he will have more chances with Max!

_Hello, you! Well what do you what? DVD maybe, it's very cheap and for you I can do a good price, just because you have a great look, your tattoos on your face are so cool! Love them!

_No thanks! I just need talk?

_TALK? You are not a spy or one of these cops I wish?

_Hum no! Listen, I KNOW that it will sound so crazy! But trust me! I know you, in another dimension you are one of my beyblade teammate and I am your captain! Your name is Max and your beat beast is Draciel and your teammates are Tyson, Ray, Kenny and me Kai!

_What are you talking about, how are you a spy?

_PLEASE don't be like Tyson! I-I know that it sounds so crazy but it's the truth! I signed a crap pact and it changes everything! It's the reason why you don't know me!

_WHAT! What the hell are you talking about! And first I quit Beyblading when we lost the championship last year and secondly, I HATE Tyson! It was his fault if we lost I don't want heard anything of him! And thirdly Ray is dead!

_WHAT! IT' S, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN' T BE! How and when? Kai asked totally confused!

_Well, during championship he fought with one of the Demolition boys , this guy was so mad and frightening , he has this creepy wind and I don't how but it killed Ray in 15 minutes ! The poor guy suffered during 15 minutes, it was awful!

Kai couldn't believe it! He remembered this fight during championship, in his memories Ray was very courageous and he won because-because they worked like a real team! Kai and the others support Ray and he won!

_Why, you didn't DO something to help him?

_What could I do? This guy was too powerful it's not my fault!

_YOU could support him?

_ How could it help him?

Kai couldn't believe that! Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson always have been bests friends!

_I don't know you guys were a TEAM!

_Well, we are NOT A TEAM anymore! And Max took out a cigarette and stared smoking.

_You smoke now?

_Heh, it's none of your business; I do what I want okay!

_Well, if you want to have a cancer! It's your choice!

_OKAY, I don't who are you , How you do know all that shit and I don't know what are you talking about but now I need to go ! Max brought all his stuff and left.

Kai took a deep breath, all that were a real nightmare! He doesn't know what to do so he decided to go to the manor, where he lived when he was young maybe there; he will learn more about all that, maybe he will have some explications!

_Well, it will get worse for Kai! Maybe go to the manor is a big mistake! I will not say more about it!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4:

When Kai arrived to the manor, he was glad to see that, it hasn't change! The only thing that has change is that there were three soldiers who were grading the house. Kai took a deep breath and asked to them:

_ Excuse me, I am Kai Hiwatari, Voltaire's grandson and I need to talk with him!

One of the soldiers looked at Kai and said with a threatening tone

_Proof it!

_Hem! I think you must believe me! Because I haven't anything to proof it! I am his grandson and it's the truth!

_How can we believe you! Maybe you are one this revolutionist! Let's go arrest him!

_NO! YOU CAN'T and Kai came out his blade. If you want arrest me you must battle me...

The tree soldiers looked at each others and smiled.

A few minutes later...

_Heh master, we found this guy! We think that he is one of this crap revolutionist!

_GET OUT OF ME! I AM NOT A REVOLUTIONIST! Screamed Kai and he saw a silhouette on the shadow, he immediately recognize this man: Boris!

_ Well, well, well! What we have here? Isn't Kai Hiwatari? It such a long time that we haven't seen each other , I Remember the day when you run away it's so shame that you didn't participate on the championship !

_I have already told him that!

_ Tala, my boy. Have you already met him?

_Yes, master Boris I have and I think our Kai is little bit disturb!

_I AM NOT DISTURBED! All that is fucking crazy! What did you do BORIS! What the hell is all that?

_ I think our Kai saw the city! Oh poor him!First john's death, secondly the jail, thirdly the little boy torture séance and finally the city! Kai is traumatizing!

_What, Kai saw the jail?

_Yes, he did a little visit in it!

_ Oh, I understand now!

_BORIS! Can you explain what all that shit means! Kai asked totally confused.

And a woman voice came out:

_Don't be so rude young man! I remind you that you wanted all that!

Kai recognize that creepy voice...

_YOU! What did do you to me? What the hell is all that?

_me, I didn't do anything! You did! I remind that you signed a pact!

_Yeah, but all that shit was not include, Ray death was NOT include! What did you do to him witch?

_Well, Kai when you realise a wish there are consequences, it's your fault my boy!You wanted that!

_I DIDN'T know that it will turn like that! What did you do?

_ Nothing! You signed and we can't break a contract, it's like that! I am sorry for your friend but I thought that you didn't want to see them anymore?

_WHAT! They didn't even recognize me AND Ray is dead!

_and is not what you want?

_NO! I mean yes at the begging but when I saw all the consequences... and I REALLY didn't want Ray's death and all that... Oh god what did I DO! Heh, stop smiling! BREAK THE contract now!

_ Humm let me think ... she paused for a while and continue with a creepy voice.

No I can't do that! First because we can't break a pact and secondly your life is mine so I do everything I want with you for example you can be my slave forever!

_WHY did you that? I trusted you!

_Yeah I thought it will be harder than that but it was easy!

_ you used me! And I didn't know even your name?

_Yeah we can say that YOU right I used you and my name is Miranda, Spencer's mother! I think you know each other! You did a battle with him!

_Yes and what's the point?

_ I want avenge him!

_WHAT! Are you kidding me? I remind you that I lost in that battle!

_Yes that is true unfortunately! I want avenge him because first you betrayed the Demolition boys and they needed you , secondly you humiliated Spencer when you lost and your grand Father was so mad that he blamed my son for what you did to him ! His punishment was terrible and then he expelled my son and moreover we lived like homeless persons because of you! But now with this pact you signed everything has changed! You didn't meet your friends so you didn't participate to the championship and without you how your damn friends could win this championship? So the Demolition boys WON and now they are the leader of this world and my son Spencer is now a great beyblader and Voltaire is very proud of him!

_You are completely MAD! I WILL NOT LET YOU! Screamed Kai

_HAHA and what you will do? Your friends don't recognize you anymore and now your life is mine and I can do everything so decide that you deserve death! Boris I think we don't need him; he is a traitor so he must die!

_Are you sure Miranda?

_yes, he deserves it! But to take the pleasure let bit longer torture him first!

_perfect I will! Boris said with a smile

_So good bye Kai!

_ too bad, such a waste! Tala said

_come on Tala let's go training! Miranda said and she left with Tala

Kai was astonished about all that and he doesn't know what to do! And suddenly Boris approaches Kai with a syringe.

_DON 'T even touches me Boris! Kai tried to escape but the two soldiers were stronger than him and handle Kai's arm.

_GET OFF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! Boris slapped Kai and gave an injection and in few minutes Kai felt something very weird, he was suddenly very tired, he couldn't fell his arms and his legs.

_W-what d-did y-you g-gave t-too m-me? And Kai fainted

_take him where you know! I am coming!

_Yes master Boris!

_Oh god, poor Kai! What those guys and Boris will do to him, will they kill him? It's sounds very bad for him anywhere! I told you that go to the manor were a very big mistake!_

_;) thanks for your reviews it's touching me! Oh, I stared writing another story by the way, it's about ghosts but I say no more!_

_Bye! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello __everybody__! I just warn you that this chapter will be __very bloody and painful …. __;o _

CHAPITRE 5:

Kai woke up and realized that he was gagged and also he was attached by his waists and his feats, he tried to detached himself but the ropes were too tightened. Kai looked around and noticed that he was on jail but not the jail he saw with Tala, this one was on a cave.

What's happened? Oh gosh my head it's hurt, what did Boris give to me? What the hell is all that, it's really getting on my nerves! Thought Kai and suddenly he heard someone entered in the cave.

_ NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THAT, PLEASE! A boy screamed

_take him there!

_Yes, Master Boris! And the two big and strong men attached the boy on the operation table.

_What you jerk will do with me? The boy asked in total confusion.

_Shut up! Boris said angrily. Okay let's start! Doyle gives me the scalpel! You Conga you can leave!

_Yes Master Boris! And the man left the torture room.

_There it is Master Boris.

He took the scalpel on the direction of the boy's stomach and stared to cut the entire boy's skin until the boy's chest was completely without the skin and we can see all his muscles. After that Boris took a big scissors and cut the boy stomach, he retired all the boy's intestines and others organs; incredible but true the poor boy was still alive and he could see everything and of course feel the intense pain! Boris, took a protection mask, a chainsaw and stared to cut the boy rib cage but he didn't retire the others organs because if he did the boy will die, Boris was a monster he wanted the boy suffer more ... So, he took a butcher big knife and cut the boy's hand first and then his arm and to make his pleasure more intense and longer Boris cut the boy arms and hands very slowly and he put acid on it, the boy did a terrible scream, all his body was burning! Finally, after one hours of extreme agony, Boris stopped the poor boy terrible pain by stabbing him.

Kai couldn't believe it, Boris is a fucking mad monster! He completely dismembered this poor guy and on his place Kai could see everything to the begging at the end, he saw the entire bloody scene, it was terrible! Kai at the moment wanted to give everything to have his old life back; he wanted to give everything to be with his friends: the Bladebreakers! He wishes never signed that pact! For the first time on his life Kai started crying , all that situation was a true nightmare; well he wishes that all that was just a bad dream , he will wake up , see all his friends laughing stupidly , Ray will not be dead , his friends will recognize him , they will still doing stupid things and the project will not excited. Kai never thought that he would say that one day but: Oh god, I miss my friends!

_ Master Boris what are we doing with the other boy?

_Oh, with all that I completely forgot! Boris opened the jail and approaches Kai.

_ well, Kai! I wish that you enjoyed the séance! And Boris took off Kai's gag. Kai spited on Boris's face and said

_Bastard! You are a monster!

_That is not nice Kai! Tala is right you are mentally disturbed! Doyle could you take him, I want to teach him a lesson!

Doyle took Kai by his arm, he tried to escaped but the guy was too strong; Boris took a spin barbed wire, push Kai in chair and attached Kai's waists and feats with the spin barbed wire each nails knocked on Kai's skin, the pain was unbearable but Kai resisted and didn't scream, it's annoyed Boris so he tightened more the spin barbed wire. And then he took a harm stick and slap Kai's arm, it was like to have our arm on fire! It extremely painful moreover Boris repeated his movement five times again and Kai couldn't move his hands or waists because if he does he will lose them , if he does his hands will pull it out by the spin barbed wire. Boris after that attached Kai's neck by a collar on the chair and he went behind him and tightened the collar, Boris tried to strangle Kai and the poor guy couldn't even move anything! _(Oh, god it reminds me __Saw __and I don't know why!)_

_ So Kai, you can't breathe and if you move you lose your hands, that is too bad! And Boris stopped strangling Kai who coughed and he took a deep, deep breath but Boris didn't finish with him, he took a scalpel and knocked on Kai' arm and he cut a piece of his skin even the incredible and the unbearable pain Kai again resisted and didn't scream .Boris got angry and slapped strongly Kai.

_WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM? WHY YOU ARE SO STUBBORN! Boris slapped again Kai and stabbed other Kai's arm with the scalpel, took off another piece of his skin and after that he took acid and put some drops on Kai's wounds it was extremely painful, it burned his skin already hit, Kai couldn't resist face to that pain so was obliged to scream and Boris did a small smile and tightened his collar again.

_Doyle let Kai in his agony more than 10minutes, can torture him more if you want and then I am coming to kill him!

_Yes, Master!

And then Boris left.

_So Kai I guess it's just you and I! And he tightened more the collar.

_ Oh, the poor little buddy you can't breathe? Okay let's do something else, don't worry you will love it I promise!

Kai couldn't respond because first he has a collar which strangle him so he tried to preserve the little breath he only has, secondly he has too much pain on his arms and waists , the only little move was extremely painful and moreover he dreads what would do Doyle to him. Doyle took a big grater, rolled up Kai's baggy and stared to grate his leg , lots blood came out and worse than that Doyle took acid a put drops on his wound , It was again extremely painful , Kai couldn't support the pain anymore , he never had been tortured like that! Even his grandfather extreme and painful punishments were nothing facing to that torture which was an obviously euphemism! Suddenly "Baam" a big explosion came out!

_KILL THE BIG GUY NOW! A girl said

Kai couldn't see anything with all that smock , he just saw two silhouettes with guns and when it comes more clear , he couldn't believe his own eyes : It was Max ! Kai also saw Doyle's body on the floor, he was dead.

_You! Max said quit surprised. Oh god, what did they do to you?

_Hey, Max do you know him?

_ Well yes and no! He told me that he knew me in another dimension, okay forget it now! It's not the point! We must help him now! Okay, we must retire this collar first! Max went behind the chair and he did a horrifying grimace.

Oh my god! Those bastards put a detonator in his collar!

_ WHAT! The girl screamed. Let me see, oh my god! Okay Max breath and you the unknown boy DON'T move or panicky because if you did your HEAD will explode!

Its reassuring thought Kai, not only he has pain but also he has a detonator around his neck!

Max took a scissor and delicately cut a red cable, the timer stops and Max took off the collar so now Kai could breathe normally!

_Hey dude, are you okay! I mean its better now! Max said with a smile

Kai nodded and took a deep breath again.

_ Okay, now we must retire this spin barbed wire on your skin to free you! It will be painful, I warn you! So put this in your mouth and scream in it! Max said.

_NO! Kai respond in a little breath.

_Sorry dude you must do it because if you scream, these bloody cops will hear it and we will be fuck it up! So Max put the tissue on Kai's mouth and he took a special scissor and started to retire each nails which were on Kai's skin , Kai screamed , it was painful but he knew that Max must do it was the only solution to free him! Max did a really good and a methodical work and he succeeded to retire every nails after that he took bandages and put it in all Kai's wounds and then with the help of the girl they helped him to sand up, Max took Kai's arm put it around his neck the girl did the same but with the other arm.

_can you walk? Max asked

Kai nodded.

_ Sure?

_I think I have no choice!

_Let's go to the QG then, don't worry dude we will take care of you! Max added

_Oh, god it's 4 of the morning , in a few hours I must take the plane and finally _ _I am listen to French music at the same time I am writing! It's little bit weird ;)! Okay this chap was so bloody, some horror movies inspired me, for example "Saw" and "baby sitters wanted"! I feel so bad for Kai's torture and pain but fortunately Max saved him, you guys will see what happen next very soon! Please, please review! _

_Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6:

Max was waiting in the sitting room, he was quite nervous because it was a delicate operation maybe Kai will lost the use of his leg and be paralyzed forever or worse maybe they will cut his leg! Suddenly, the doctor came to announce how he is.

_So, doc is he okay? Max asked to the doctor

_Don't worry Max he is okay, most fear than hurt we can say that because this experience will traumatize him forever! The operation was a success, He will walk and fortunately we didn't cut his leg!

_Can I see him?

_ Of course you can but I think he is sleeping!

Then Max went to Kai's room, he was sleeping like a baby, he has bandages on his injuries and on his leg. Max didn't want to disturb him; he didn't want to wake up him so he took a seat and wait until he wakes up. Ten minutes later Kai opened his eyes slowly.

_Hey, the sleeping beauty! Max said with a smile. Are you okay dude?

_Y-yeah, I think so! W-where am I? Kai said still dizzy

_On the QG's hospital! You remember that you were tortured by this bastard of Boris!

_Y-yeah, it was awful! Kai said trying to get up but Max hold him back.

_Take it easy dude! You are safe here!

Kai nodded.

_Hey, I want to tell you that I believe to your story and I can't explain why! It's weird it's like I knew you before or something, I don't know but I believe you!

And Kai did a smile, a smile of relief.

On the night in the private living room of the hospital Kai was wearing a black tee shirt which the hospital borrow to him with a baggy pyjama , he was well, his painkillers worked and he was talking with Max and his friend : Jessica

_Kai let me present you Jessica, she was with me when we rescue you!

Kai did a smile and said

_Thanks that!

_Oh your welcome, it's on my nature to save people! Max told me about you! So you come from another dimension and in it you and Max are friends!

_Yeah we can say that!

_wicked! I LOVE IT! That is the coolest thing I have ever heard! Jessica said with enthusiasm. Jessica was a thin and tall girl , she was dressed like a boy , she was wearing a trousers which was too big for her with a top and she looks intelligent.

_Oh, not for me! Kai said in sarcastic tone

_But I have a question, if you broke this pact, would everything be back to normal life? I mean all that will disappear, no violence, the demolition boys would have never win the championship and their bloody project would have never exist!

Kai nodded and added

_Yeah, but I don't know how to break that pact! Me too I have a question, how did you know that I was on that jail and what you guys are doing in there anyway?

_well, it's simple I am in the group of revolutionists and Jessica is my colleague, we were on mission to free some prisoners but I didn't know that you was there! Were you arrested by the cop's or something?

_Yeah, we can say that! I was there because I really needed some responses about all that and I paid for my stupidity!

_I see but I still don't get it! Why did go their alone without any protection! I mean everyone knows that it's forbidden to people to go there even if you are coming from another dimensions you should know that! Jessica asked to Kai perplexed

_You right but I was born and raised in this abbey so I thought...

_WHAT! Y-you were really b-born and raised in that shit? Whoua, that so weird! Max said quite astonished at was saying Kai

_So you knew Boris before! Jessica added

_Unfortunately yes, and in that other dimension we fought against him, the demolitions boys and, and... Kai didn't want to pronounce his name at loud , he didn't want to admitted it but finally he said in a quiet voice : ...And my grandfather Voltaire !

_Your grandfather is Voltaire, oh gosh!You know that all that is his built by him, it's his project!

Kai nodded , he remembered when he refused to obey to his grandfather , when he refused to take Blackdranzer and when for the first time of his life he have refused to be controlled by his grandfather! Voltaire has been a veritable dictator with Kai, since he was a child and when Kai did something wrong, did a simple clumsiness like broke a mud or when he lost a battle Voltaire always did a severe punishment like shut him in a dark and small cave with only company rats and cockroaches during three days or he bit him with a extreme violence! Kai will never admit but Voltaire always treated him like an animal or a slave! He never had any compaction or love for Kai and he will never have even if Kai is his grandson, according to him Kai is a coward and useless, he representing nothing to his eyes!

_ Boris manipulated me during a while, he used me to do his damn it project, but he failed obviously! But, now I signed this pact SO by my fault everything is different!

_Sorry but if you knew that there will be consequences, why did you sign this pact? Max said giving to Kai a cup of tea, Kai took it and continued:

I didn't know that it will turn like that and it's not important why I signed this pact, I did a big mistake and I regretted!

_You right! My question was inappropriate, sorry! It's too bad that our team is break apart! If we were together maybe we would had a solution for all this!

_MAX! You are a genie! Jessica said.

_ Am I?

_ Yes, that's it! She said turning around the room.

_What's that? Jessica can you try to explain us? Because we all confused about what are you saying!

_ It's so simple! The only thing which can break this pact it's your team guys! Kai you told us that in your dimension you, Max and the others won the championship of beyblade!

_yeah and what do you mean?

_Don't you see it! You must reform your team, all together!

_Are you kidding me Jessica! It's not that so easy! Tyson and I we didn't talk to each others for ages, he lives like a homeless person who taking drugs and I don't even know if he still beyblading! And Kenny this traitor is currently with Boris scientific team and I remind you that Ray is dead! Whaou such a great team let's do it! Max said angrily

_It's not a bad idea! In fact it's a very good idea!

_What? Kai don't you understand that she is crazy? Don't listen to her!

_Max, just think if we reform our team, we work as team...

Max became more and more angry and said

_IMPOSSIBLE! I can't! No, no, no and NO!

_Max, don't be like me please, it's really not appropriate and it's frustrating me! Listen in my dimension , we won the championship because we work as a team, we work together and we didn't give up , that's the beyblader 's spirit !If we reform our team , the pact will disappear , all that shit will not exist and me I will be return to normal life ! Max please, I never implore someone for doing something before, so just please; I think it's very important to do it!

Max didn't say anything for few minutes and then he took a deep breath and he finally said

_Okay, we will reform our team! But I warn you it won't be easy to convince Tyson and Kenny!

_I know! Kai said in a breath

_So what are we waiting for! Let's do it guys! Jessica said in an enthusiasm.

_Wow, it's the first time that Kai has been obliged to supply someone for something well in his situation he has no choice I guess! Next chap coming soon! REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE!bye bye u guys , I am England right now trying to improve my English !_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7:

Max, Jessica and Kai decided to go at Tyson's house for persuading him to reform their team. When they arrived "at his home" which was not really a proper home, it was just a little and isolated street , Tyson has lived like a homeless person who taking drugs and get always drunk since the loss of the championship! Tyson was sleeping on the floor, Kai tried to wake up him but it was impossible because as usual Tyson was sleeping like a log and anybody could wake up him so Max threw to Tyson some cold water.

"WHAT THE HELL... Are you crazy? Tyson reacted angrily

_Hello Tyson, glad that you finally woke up! Kai said in a calm tone, Tyson was surprised to see Kai again and alive...

_The alien ... What are you doing here, I told you to go away! This is my home!Why you don't live me alone?

_ Alien...? Jessica wondered perplexed

_No comment! Kai added annoyed and then he continued: Tyson how many times I must repeat you? I am not an alien!

_Tyson, we came for something important and I think you should listen to us! Max declared with a serious tone, Tyson did a grimace; he was stunned to see Max here...at his home!

_Max... What are you doing here? He asked him quite surprised and still in shock and he added:

I thought you were gone with your father to USA!

_No, I didn't unfortunately! My father has been arrested by the cop's so I stayed here trying to save him but it's impossible because I don't where he is...I trying to search but it's difficult ! Maybe at this moment he is already dead! Max said in a sad tone and Kai pitied him, he put his hand on Max's shoulder as a compassion gesture and he added in a calm tone:

_I am sorry for you Max, I can't believe that all that is my fault!

_Oh don't worry Kai, everybody do mistakes! After all, it's human to do mistakes but thanks for apologizing! Max said with a smile; Kai doesn't used to be kind with people, he usually behaving coldly and he never shows his felling even if something is very sad but this time it was different he really pities Max for his dad because he knew that Max is very close with his father and moreover Kai did this stupid pact so all that was his fault so he felt guilty about it!

_Okay, okay all that is very touchy! Sniff, boo hooo, I am crying for the poor little Maxi! Tyson said imitating a crying baby and then he change his tone and said aggressively

... But you guys are in my home so GET OUT PLEASE!

_Tyson why are you always behaving like a child! You should grow up! And, I am sorry but we won't go anywhere! Kai said severely and coldly

_WHAT did you say? Tyson retorted

_Yes Tyson, you should listen to us because we need to reform our team, we cannot stay like that, and we need to do something Tyson! It's import...

Tyson started to laugh and he said

_Are you kidding me Max? No, it can be! Reform our team puff, it's the stupidest idea I have ever heard!

Max started to get angry and he retorted

_WHAT! How can you say something like that? It's not a stupid idea! Well, I am trying to do something for saving our team and the world...

_WHAT! You... saving the world, please don't make me laugh Max! That is really stupid! Saving the world...Puff!

Max took a deep breath, he tried to stay calm then he added calmly:

_That is true Tyson! Boris has a project and it sounds very bad...

_He did it already, Boris's project it's not something new!Tyson said

_Yes, but now he has a new one and worse than the others so we must stop him and if we reform our team it will destroy the pact which Kai did and all that will disappear!Max explained calmly

Tyson laughed again and added

_Of course Max superman "we really need to do something because Boris is such an evil, that is terrible, I am so scared Max please, please you should do something, please save us, save the world!"

Tyson was defiant so Max started to boiled over with rage and retorted aggressively

_ Are you making fun of me?

_Of course you idiot! Tyson replied joyfully

_Oh you bastard, wait a minute ...Max reacted more aggressively

_ENOUGH, you two!Kai screamed and he added in a serious tone

I am afraid that we are extremely serious Tyson, it's not a joke so DON'T laugh! Max is right we need to reform the team, if we want that all that shit stop! So please take it seriously!

_Who you think you are the alien? It's not your business, you are not in our team so how can you understand us or give us orders? Tyson retorted angrily

_You wrong Tyson! I am in your team and I am even your captain and by my fault you just don't remember it but I had already told you that! You need to believe me, if we reform our team, everything will be normal; I promise! Kai explained again...

_Oh yeah, well reform our team will be quite difficult I suppose because Kenny works for Boris now and Ray is dead so I don't think that they will help us ... Oh, yes I have a great idea maybe we should try to bring Ray back from death that will not be easy but I know a very good priest who can do that for me and Kenny...Wait, let me think...

And suddenly "slamm" Jessica slapped Tyson

_Thanks, that's a relief! Kai added

_Your welcome, I don't how you could supported him for one year, he is so a jerk! Now, I understood why you decided to do this pact!Jessica said

_Tyson is stupid, stubborn and childish but you must get used to him and...Tyson is not such a bad guy!Kai replied in a calm tone Kai explained then Tyson woke up, look around him, realized that Jessica slapped him and said furiously

_WHAT THE HELL...! Why you slapped me?

_I did it because you are such an idiot, you should listen to us!You must understand that this bastard of Boris and his devil team are preparing something and we should do something to arrest them and moreover this situation cannot continue like this... If your team is reformed we CAN resolve all the problems! COME ON, guys you are a team! Tyson, trust Kai when he said that he was in your team in another life or in another dimension and ... She turned round, looked at Kai and said

... It's his fault if all that happed, sorry Kai but it's true! She added timidly, Kai nodded and Jessica continued

...the only solution to break this stupid pact is to reform your team!

_Nice speech sweetheart but I can't do it!Tyson retorted

_Oh god, he such a jackass! I give up!Jessica said

Suddenly, some tears started to run down on Kai's face and he said in quiet voice:

_Tyson, I know that it is very difficult but please you must accept because ... Please don't make me repeat once again! Listen, I wouldn't supply you if it wasn't so important!Just please do it! Please!

Tyson was astonished he didn't expect that, so he took a deep breath, approached Kai and he admitted

_Hey, take it easy dude! It's ...its okay, I will do it, I accept to reform our team!Whoa, I didn't know how much it's touching you!Tyson paused for a while, did a smile and added

...and I didn't know that an alien could cry! Then Kai did a little smile too and said

_You will never give up that stupid idea!

Tyson laughed and said

_I am joking dude, I know that you are not an alien!It was just to make you smile!

Kai did a smile again and Jessica added

_Okay guys! All that it is very good but we need to move because there is one more to convince!

_Yes Kenny!But it will be very difficult because he works for Boris and I don't know if he will accept our proposition! Max said quite perplexed

_Never say never! If we succeeded to convince Tyson, we could convince Kenny! Kai added seriously

_Yes, you right but I think you guys forget something, Boris's academy is guarding by lots of strong bodyguards and I don't know how we could enter because we could be arrested or worse they could kill us! Tyson announced worried

_Oh that will be very easy! Isn't Max? Jessica asked joyfully to Max

_Yeah of course, we do it every day but first we need equipment! Max said with a smile

_Okay, let's go to the QG! Jessica said

_QG...?Tyson wondered quite surprised

_Yeah, you didn't expect that we will go there without to be prepared! Max said

_Well, I don't know ...Tyson said shrugging his shoulders

_Will you stay here discussing for ages or you will move because we don't have enough time! Kai said in a serious tone

_You right Kai, let's move on!" Jessica added

Max, Jessica, Kai and Tyson went back to the QG which was underground of an isolated little street and they arrived in front of a big and metallic door, Max rang and a voice came out

"The code ...

_the little pony is galloping on the fields ...Max said

_you can enter... Max! The voice said and door opened

_Thanks Matt! Max said with a smile , Matt was the guardian of the QG , he was quite old and he looked like a rocker or a ancient biker because he has a big and huge bread , he wears a leather jacket decorated with metallic accessorizes , he was wearing a black tee-shirt of the Gun's Roses , he has sunglasses , he was wearing a blue bandana on his head and finally he has a damage jean.

_Matt let me present you Kai and Tyson they are my friends! Max explained

_Hey guys! Kai yeah, Max told me about you!You have been tortured by Boris? Matt wanted to know and Kai nodded

_Crap! I am sorry for you! Oh, I love your tattoos on your face! Matt added with a smile

_Thanks! Kai said then they entered in a sitting room and Tyson added

_"the little pony is galloping on the fields" hum, it's such an idiot code!

_Tyson first it's the only code we can memorize , secondly you are in our QG so we don't care about what you are saying and thirdly you are the idiot here because we don't trust anyone it's the reason why we did a code and whatever if it is stupid or not!" Max retorted angrily

It was very weird for Kai to see Max so cold and unfriendly with Tyson because these two guys used to be best friends and they never quarrelling with each other!

Max after that went into a little cave which there was all the weapons and others materials: It was the army room; Jessica took two big cords, a submachine gun and a grenade.

"Oh my... This girl is dangerous; I really don't want to be near her when she will use those things!Tyson whispered to Kai

And then Max took another cord, a gun, a knife and a map.

_Hey you guys must take an arm I know that it can frighten you but it can protect you if something happen!There are thousands soldiers in this academy so we need protection! Kai you should take this knife and this gun and Tyson for you...

Max paused for a moment and continued:

Yes...Tyson you should take this knife then!

_ WHAT? Are you kidding me? Why Kai has gun and a big knife and not me? It's NOT fair!

_You are so childish Tyson! A gun is not a toy, it kills people and I don't want accidents or worse!

_ What that supposes to mean? Tyson asked to Max with a angrily tone

_it supposed to mean that if I give you a gun you will kill someone because you are a junkie and an alcoholic!

_ WHAT? Who do you think you are? If I am a junkie, you are an asshole and such an idiot...Go to hell! Tyson retorted aggressively and Max took Tyson by his tee-shirt and added aggressively

_Oh yeah, JUST WAIT! I will...

_Hey, hey! STOP NOW! Less quarrelling AND more moving! Kai said in a serious tone

_yes, you right! Let's go to the costume room now! Jessica announced

_The costume room...but for what?Kai asked to her quite perplexed

_It's a surprise! Jessica said with a smile

So they went into a little dressing which there were lots and different costumes, Jessica and Max took a military costumes then she took two hood's caps and a mask which she gave to Kai and Tyson

_So these are for you two!

_Okay and we should do what with those things? Kai wondered

_Just put it because everybody there; thinks that you have been killed by Boris so you must hide yourself; it's the reason why you have a hood cap and a mask! Jessica explained

_ I see! Kai said in a serious tone

_WHAT! I understand why Kai should put those things but why I am obliged to put it because I will look like a satanic gothic with those stupid costumes!

_Just put it Tyson and don't discuss! Jessica and I we will play a role to try to enter in the academy and you guys need to be hidden! Max retorted seriously

_are we all ready? Okay, let's go then!" Jessica announced

A few minutes later they finally arrived to Boris academy and as Max expected there were bodyguards guarding the entry.

"Oh man, look those guys they are not bodyguard, they are gorillas! Tyson said worried when he saw the high and the corpulence of the bodyguards.

_Okay, there is deal! We go there trying to convince them to enter but you guys you will hide with your masks and your hoods, don't say anything just pretend to be sick and in my signal you will cough, understood! Max explained in a serious tone

_Why we...Tyson didn't even finish his question that Max had already gone with Jessica

_Oh jeez, why is he like that with me? What did I do to deserve this?Tyson wondered in a desperate tone

_Tyson you should shut up and listen to him, so now we go before it will be too late! Kai retorted in a serious tone

_really, why I should do that? Tyson whispered then he followed Kai

And then they joined Max and Jessica who had already started to convince the bodyguard to enter in the academy , their costumes were awesome; they really look like strong militaries even the bodyguards didn't expect who they really are !

_Oh there they are! I am sorry they are very very slow! But don't blame them, it's not their fault! Max said with a grave voice

The two bodyguards looked at each other's perplexed

_Yes, it's very sad you know! They were such good slaves and very obedient! Oh such a waist ...They had a very bad disease ...Jessica said then Max did a discreet sign with his hand to Kai and Tyson who started to coughed very strongly

_What, what they had? Wanted to know one of the bodyguards who seems quite worried and perplexed about this "pretended disease"

_ Well, it's very contagious...They had leprosy!So we must burn them before it will make some victims that's why we are here 'cause, it is said that you have a room in the academy in which we can burn people isn't it? Max asked to the bodyguards

_Yes, we have one! But before that can we see their faces? The other bodyguard demanded

_Hum, we don't think that it's such a good idea because ...because it's horrible to see IT! They are really ugly, they look like a dismembered monsters! Really you shouldn't see that it's very horrible!Max added with the same grave and creepy voice

_Oh my god, that is disgusting!A bodyguard said with grimace

Max shrugged his shoulders and said with a little voice

_Yes, you right!It's terrible I am sad for them but they are sacrificing their selves for the community and that is very courageous!So can we enter , we must do it fast before it can contaminate us or one you guys because it's very very contagious!

_Yes, yes of course! The fire room is the room number 35, just go down the stairs and turn on your left!

_Thank you man! Max said with a smile and he added with a severe tone

The slaves, come on let's move on!"

Max, Jessica followed by Kai and Tyson entered in the academy; like the abbey Boris's academy was very big and modern , there was lot's people who was busy and working ,they were like robots and they don't seems very happy or even friendly but whatever, Max took the stairs but he didn't turn the left like the bodyguard said , he turned the right where the scientific laboratory was; after that they arrived in front of big door but it was locked by a digital fingerprints code so Jessica took a powder which she put it on the digital fingerprints code then she took an adhesive patch , pushed the digital fingerprints code with it then suddenly the door opened so they entered in a small room and in there, there was a huge metallic elevator which goes directly to the scientific lab .

"There we are masters! You can take off your masks now, it will be okay here! Jessica announced then Kai and Tyson took off their masks, took a deep breath meanwhile Max pushed the button for calling the elevator

_Oh finally !I really couldn't even breathe with this stupid mask and... leprosy why you said that we had this horrible disease !It just disgusting , you could find something else !I don't know like cancer or something else! Tyson complained nervously

_No Tyson; we couldn't because with a cancer they wouldn't believe us so leprosy it's the only disease which they can believe because it's frightened them , I don't understand why you are complaining , you don't have this disease , it was just a play role!Oh, jeez you are so stupid, I am sure you don't even know what leprosy is... Puff, after one year you are still an idiot! And would you please stop complaining because it's very annoying and if you continue complaining I will let YOU here alone and I won't come BACK to get you!So STOP IT, it will make us holidays! Max retorted aggressively then he entered in the elevator with Kai and Jessica; Tyson did a grimace and finally entered on the elevator.

Kai was quite surprised and frustrated by the way Max was treating Tyson because first Max supposed to be someone very friendly and helpful; this behaviour was just not him! Secondly Max and Tyson supposed to be real best friends not enemies and thirdly Max cold behaviour with Tyson looks like Kai's behaviour with all his teammates that's reason why Kai was ill at ease when Max was behaving like that, Kai didn't understand why Max was behaving like that with Tyson, he must blame him for something maybe it was because they lose the championship but Kai really hopes that Max will be himself again when they will reform their team! In the elevator Tyson and Max were still quarrelling for nothing when suddenly the elevator stops and Max started to panic:

_What the hell is that? Oh god, we are stuck here forever!

_Calm down Max! It's me who stop the elevator so don't worry! Would you please shut up you two because it's getting in my nerves and I don't think so that it is the right time to fight OKAY!SO SHUT UP! Kai said with a severe tone

_Sorry Kai, we will stop! Tyson said timidly and then he did a dead look to Max

_Good, glade to hear it! Then Kai pushed the elevator's button and the elevator restarted. There was a big silence in the elevator so Kai decided to ask a question to Jessica:

_Jessica how did you do to open the door? Because, it was... Amazing!

_ Well, that was very simple! You know the scientific policy (ref_: CSI: Las Vegas_); they always use this powder and that sponge for relieving the prints so I did the same technique! Jessica said with a smile suddenly the elevator stop again and the door opened...

_Okay we arrived into the lab! Max said in a serious tone

The scientific lab was huge , there were robots everywhere , lots of different machines , modern equipment ect...it was diner time so every Scientifics were gone to eat but one of them was still in the lab working , Kai immediately recognized him ; a small hard worker boy with huge glasses and a scientific apron which was oversize for him ...

_Hello, Kenny glade to see you! Always working, as usual! Max said

Kenny, stopped his work and turned round

_Max a-and Tyson?What are you doing here? He wondered with astonishment

_Well, we need to talk to you! Max said

_I am sorry but I don't have time for this! I have still work to do and if you don't go immediately I call the security because you are not allowed to be here! Kenny said in a serious tone

_I am sorry Kenny but we go anywhere! Max said cutting the phone cable so in that way Kenny couldn't call the security

_W-what are you doing Max! Kenny reacted nervously

_We are sorry Kenny for doing that to you but I think you should LISTEN to us! Tyson said seriously

_I will start if you mind Kai because I think you are tired to explain this to everyone! Max added, Kai nodded and Max took a deep breath and started:

_Well, it's very simple! Let me first present you Kai , he is our teammate and even our captain but in another dimension and in this dimension we won the championship of beyblading , Ray hasn't been killed by the freaky wind , there isn't Boris's evil project with the terrible idea to destroy our world so everybody was happy and the world was in peace BUT unfortunately Kai did a pact...and Max turned round and added : Sorry dude but that was very stupid!

_hrg...Kai did

_ whatever , it 's past !So, where was I oh yes , so he did it with a very very creepy and evil women and Bibidi Bobidi Bou, it change everything and ...Oh god , we had never met Kai , we don't even know him and we didn't win the championship , Ray has been killed by this weird wind , the evil and bad Demolition boys won so now they and Boris are dominating our world but I think you knew already all that ! So, for putting everything normal and return in the other dimension which is better we must destroy this evil pact but for that you need to help us so you must abandon the devil Boris because we need to reform our team and Kai will join us because as I said he used to be our captain! So what do think? Will you join us and help Kai to destroy this pact? I think you should come with us, well you don't have choice...Puff, and I talked too much!

Kenny looked all off them with astonishment, he couldn't say anything and suddenly he did a frightened scream and fainted ...Max, Tyson, Kai and Jessica looked at each other's perplexed then Tyson added in a calm tone:

_Well, I think he reacted quite well about it!

_Are you kidding me, he fainted and you think that it's a good reaction, did you even heard his scream? Oh, gosh this guy screamed like a girl! I think you were too harsh with him, you spoke to fast and too much maybe he didn't understood you! Jessica said in a serious tone

_No, I didn't, well I just said the truth to him! Isn't it Kai?

Kai, nodded and he added

_Well, all what you said was quite the truth for me!

_ And now we do what? We couldn't take him, the bodyguards will immediately be suspicious and recognize us; I mean transporting a body is not discreet! Max said worried then Tyson suggested

_Well, maybe we should wait that he wake up!

After ten minutes, Kenny finally woke up

_Oh gosh!W-what is happing to me? Let me please and and don't kill me! Kenny said still dizzy and frightened about what's happing to him

_We won't kill you Kenny! We just want to talk to you! We need to reform the team! Kai finally said

_NO WAY! I can't do it, if you haven't noticed yet I am working for Boris now! I quit the team and I don't want to hear about it! Kenny answered in an aggressive tone

_ Oh gosh, it can't be worse than that! Tyson whispered

And suddenly, some militaries came into the lab and one of them screamed

_DON'T MOVE or you are a dead ... ALL OF YOU!

_Obviously, yes ... Kai said to Tyson in cold tone

_Okay, guys don't panic! I can handle it! Max said with assurance and he approached one of the militaries and said

_Hello guys, hey take it easy! We are also Militaries like you guys! We are strong and it's us who are doing the law! And those guys, the one on red is Marcel and the one who has tattoos on his face is Luscious and they ... they are our apprentices you know they learn the job! They are very good then, they will be very good militaries!And we came for ...for expecting because we heard a big scream so we came to see what's happening!

_Oh yeah, so if those guys are your apprentices why they don't have the military uniforms like us? SPEAK! The military asked to Max aggressively, Max did a sudden fit and answered

_because, because ...because it's a hide! In that way anybody, will know that they are militaries! They must be discreet you know! Max said trying to stay calm

_I never saw you guys around here! The other military added quite perplexed

_Yes...yes, because our chef who is in... Germany sent us in Russia for helping you because they are more and more rebels isn't it? Max said

_Oh, very interesting what you are saying! The military said in a quiet tone and then he did a grimace, pointing his gun on Max face and said aggressively

Do you think we are such IDIOT?

Sweating started to running down on Max face and he said timidly

_Do you really want I answered that question!

The military got angry and added

_Grrr, you are the idiot here!What did you expect? We recognize you ...Max; you and your girlfriend are rebels!

Suddenly, a familiar voice came out

_What are you waiting for Eric? KILL HIM and...Oh, what we have got here? Isn't Kai himself?

_Boris... Kai said in cold tone

_Well, I am surprised seeing you still... alive! It's said that you escaped but with all your injuries and with I did to you I thought that you would be dead in a few hours! Well, next time I should be more severe with you, I think I was to kind with you! Boris said with a smile

Jessica pushed Max, took her gun, pointed on Boris's face and said aggressively

_WHAT! You are such a bastard Boris! What you did to Kai wasn't enough too you! You tortured him... you freak! You must burn to hell for what you did!

_Oh, look that guys!It so touchy, our Kai found a girlfriend!Boris said with a smile and the militaries laughed

_DON'T MOVE BORIS OR YOU ARE DEAD! She retorted more aggressively

_Oh, she has a vile temper! KILL HER Eric! Boris said in a cold tone

_Don't even touch her Boris! It deals with me not with her; let her alone ... Kai added in a cold tone

_Well, well he speaks the little buddy! You want to defend your girlfriend...Oh that is so sweet! Boris replied in a laugh and Kai took his gun pointed Boris and said aggressively

_don't move Boris or I explode your brain!

_Wahoo aggressive the little buddy! Well, Kai what are you waiting for DO IT! KILL ME if you dare!

Kai was trembling and Boris could see and felt his fear

_Well, I am waiting Kai, do it! All you need is to trigger your arm!Do it!

Kai wanted to shoot him, he wanted to kill him after what he did to him but it was too easy to kill, death was an easy way and Kai was like paralyzed by his fear because if he kill Boris it will make him a murderer like Boris himself and Kai doesn't want to be this kind of person, he is maybe a silent, anti social, lonesome and stubborn person but certainly not a murderer...

_Typical Kai, I was sure you couldn't do it! As usual, you are a loser and a coward... like your father! Puff, KILL them Eric, all of them even this stupid and useless Kenny!

_W-WHAT NO! Master Boris NO!Kenny screamed

_You right one point Boris I can't kill you because you don't even deserve death and I am not a murderer like you!Oh and please don't blame me for this...

Kai pointed his arm on three big jars which was behind Boris and the militaries shoot it and a green chemical thing came out and started to flood the lab...

_What did you do? This thing is a sort of glue if we don't move one in 10min we will be inhibited and we couldn't come out! We can be stuck in this glue forever! Kenny said panicky

Kai didn't listen to him, he took his blade and threw it into the computers keyboards, his blade destroyed all the keyboards, the lab's alarm came out "problem has been detected, problem has been detected...", some of computers started to explode, the militaries stared to panic because they stuck by the glue, they tried to escape but couldn't move...

_Kai, we must move quickly or we will be unglued too! Jessica said

_Okay let's go then! Kai added then Tyson hold Kenny by his arm and they left the lab but the exit was locked so Jessica took one grenade threw it then there was a big explosion and the door was destroyed meanwhile Boris and his militaries were still stuck in the glue, they were furious, they tried to shoot Kai, Jessica, Tyson, Max and Kenny but they were too fast and being stuck by a glue doesn't make it easier!

_kill them, kill them Boris yelled aggressively

_Master Boris, I am sorry but they were too fast so we couldn't...

_GRRRRR! Damn' it Kai, if I saw him again I WILL kill him! Boris added angrily

Max, Kai, Tyson, Jessica and Kenny finally arrived in front of the elevator and entered

_Go, go, go Jessica!Max said panicky and excited at the same time

_ I am trying Max but this thing doesn't want to work! Crap... I hate technology!

_Let me, I will try! Kenny said then he touch quickly to some buttons on the elevator keyboard and suddenly the elevator moved on

_Good job dude!You are really the brain of the team! Jessica said with a smile

_hey, I haven't given my response yet but thanks for your compliment!Kenny added with a little smile

_ WHAT? You didn't take your decision? How long you need Kenny?You just say YES or NO! It's not so hard!

_What are you talking about? You were worse than him Tyson! You know how long we take to convince you ...You were too stubborn, you didn't even listen to us, you were just yelling like magpie! Max retorted in a cold tone

_Max, you are a nice boy BUT you should shut your mouth! Tyson replied then Max crossed with Tyson again and they were quarrelling again. Really that situation was stupid, those quarrellers were stupid, and those quarrellers were getting on Kai's nerves. Kai finally preferred when those guys were friends!

_STOP IT! It's not the right time to quarrel!Kai said in a serious tone

And suddenly the elevator stops...

_Why the elevator stops? It's not normal!Jessica said worried

_ Not good!And this time it wasn't me who stopped the elevator! Kai added then suddenly the elevator restated by himself...

_ Oh god! He is going too fast, we are going down too fast and I can't stop it ...Oh god!This is bad, very bad and if we don't stop this quickly, we will crash into the floor and...Jessica explained panicky

_WE ALL GONE DIE! Tyson screamed.

_ Wait, wait! I have an idea! The system must be disturbed! I am sure Boris did something ...Let me think!

_DON'T THINK, DO SOMETHING! Max screamed and Kenny took his computer: Dizzy

_ Hey Dizzy! We have a problem right here! We need your help but you must do it quickly because in other way we will be dead in just ...FIVE MINUTES!

_Well, you know me I WILL do it in just three minutes! ...Oh yeah, I detected a Virus in the system and it's disturb it and that the reason why you couldn't stop the elevator!Well, give me a few minutes and I will eliminate it but I need your help Chief!

_WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! KENNY, TELL TO YOUR STUPID MACHIN TO HURRY UP AND YOU SHOULD DO THE SAME!

_Tyson, it's not Dizzy's fault and mine neither! Dizzy and I we are doing our best and we try to do something for saving your life!So please SHUT UP!Kenny said in serious tone and he continued clapping on his computer keyboard

_Okay Dizzy let's do it! Eliminate this damn it virus!Kenny added in a calm tone

_Oh god!We all gone die!Oh my god, we have just thirty-three second to live!Hey, I have always loved you Jessica, Kai it was a pleasure meeting you; you are the coolest person I have ever met and you Tyson...nice hat! Max added , then Jessica, Tyson, Kai and Max came close to each other, did a collective hug and they screamed at the same time : KENNY!

_Yes, I did it! The virus is destroyed...

Then the elevator stops, Tyson and Kai took a deep breath

_Oh god, that was close! Kai said in a sight

_Next time, remind me to never take the elevator, it's too risky! Jeez...Tyson added then Kai approached Kenny and admitted

_Hey, good job Kenny!

Kai doesn't used to thanks people for what they did for him even if he means to but this time Kenny did a real and amazing job, he stops a disturb elevator in few minutes and he saved everybody 's life and when he said a compliment it was always the truth and something which Kai couldn't stand it's to be hypocrite , he is maybe silent , he never saw his feelings , he is cold with people , he is an antisocial and when he said the truth to someone he is harsh and direct but he is certainly NOT a hypocrite and never will be!

_Oh, its Dizzy who did the entire Job not me!I just helped her but thank you for your compliment well you are the only one who did it... Kenny said looking Tyson who was dreaming and looking around stupidly (as usual)

_Well, good job Dizzy!What you did was awesome! Kai readmitted but this time he did a little smile

_Thank you!I told I can do it and I LOVE saving people because I feel like a superwomen!Dizzy said joyfully and Kai smiled again and added

_Yeah, you right!

Even if the elevator was stopped and everybody was a life, Max and Jessica were still close together, frightened and think that they will die...

_HEY the lovers, the elevator stopped!Dizzy and Kenny saved us!Kai said then Max and Jessica looked at each others, became ill at ease, became red and Max added timidly

_Oh I-I am sorry...

_Okay, let's move! Kai announced

_Yeah let's go or they will quickly find us! Jessica agreed

_Hum, guys I don't want to be pessimistic but how could we get out of here?'Cause we seem to be stuck in this damn it elevator!Isn't it? Tyson declared quite worried

_I don't want to admit it but I think Tyson has got a point! That's obvious that the door is broke and it will not open!Kenny said seriously

_hey, look there is a trap at the top maybe we can get out by there! Kai suggested

_ Good idea let's go! Jessica added then Kai climbed the first and he helped the others to get at the top

_Okay, now we do what? Tyson enquired still worried

_look there is a window! That's not so high we can climb there and finally get out! Jessica said

_Yes, let's do it because I start to be claustrophobic right here!Kai added in a serious tone and a few minutes later they finally reach at the window, Kai opened it but unfortunately it was not outside... It was a small and narrow pipe, they went inside and they were obliged to walk in four paws...

_Jeez! We will never get off here; really I can't support this anymore!I will start to be claustrophobic .I can't support to be always in small, narrow, bizarre and dangerous places... Tyson said in a desperate tone

_okay! If I had correctly understood my map we must go strait here!Jessica announced calmly

_ Since, there isn't other ways it's obvious that we must go strait! Kai said coldly

And then, they started to move until they arrived in a dead end

_Great this fucking pipe goes to a dead end, it's just so great!I think we are cursed or something!Tyson said in a cynical tone

Kai who was the first one on the line, Jessica, Max, Tyson and Kenny were behind him

_wait, I will try to break it because I can feel the wind through this so the exit must be closer than we thought!He explain calmly

He hit the metal wall in front of him which suddenly broke and Kai fell down...

_Oh god Kai... Are-are you alright? Jessica asked him worried

_Hum, I-I think so!Well, I found the exit ... Kai said then he stood up and added:

Come on it's not so high! You can jump! Jessica jumped following by Max and Tyson but Kenny couldn't it was too high for him!

_Come on Kenny! We are wasting our time, just jump!Don't worry it's not so high!Come on!

_I can't Max, I am afraid ...Kenny said

_Jump! I will catch you! Don't worry! Tyson said with assurance and Kenny jumped but Tyson didn't catch him good so Kenny fell on Tyson...

_Kenny! Get off me, I-I can't breathe!

_hey guys, I think we have visitors!The mad bodyguards are coming!Max announced

_Not good, we must move! Kai added in a seriously tone

Kai, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Jessica started to run; the bodyguard were just behind them they had pistols and guns they tried shoot them...

_Faster before someone gets killed! Max screamed then Jessica and Max took their guns and they wanted to shoot them too but the guns were empty meanwhile the bodyguard were more and more approaching...

_Jessica, you FORGOT to recharge it! Okay, everybody... RUN!Max yelled

And they arrived in front of a cliff and there was a old, damage , unstable and obviously frightened... suspension bridge which goes to the other side and ten miles down there was a roughed and a frozen sea !

_I hope you guys have not vertigo! Max said and he added with assurance

Let's go then!Don't look down!

Max was the first who went to the bridge following by Jessica and then Kenny.

Tyson turn round and said to Kai:

_Okay, let's go! It's our turn Kai! Kai, Kai...

But Kai didn't respond to him, he couldn't move, he was like paralyzed by his fear...

_Hey, don't tell me that you have vertigo! Oh god! Listen, just relax!Everything will be fine! Don't worry!

Once again Kai didn't listen , he didn't want to admit that he was afraid !He was to proud to admit it but he knew that the bodyguards were approaching and if he doesn't move , he will be caught and be killed by them so he has no choice ; he was obliged to move and face to his fear once again...

_Hey Kai listen to me! Don't be afraid! Go the first and I will be just behind you and go slowly!Don't worry, if something happen I will catch you! Trust me! Tyson said , Kai nodded and he approached the bridge and climbed it with mistrust, he was trembling and stressed moreover this situation reminds him the day when he fought against his friends in Russia : they were in the middle of nowhere , in the cold , in an instable ice and they fought against each other , Kai was like possessed or something because he couldn't listen to his friends who tried to reason him , he was too blinded by his pride, too blinded by the power of Blackdranzer! He remembered it perfectly: his friends won against him then the ice broke around him and the ice was dangerously flowing ...His friends tried to reason him, too help him because what he did was not really his fault, well forty percent was not his fault because he was manipulated by Boris who used Kai and even if he betrayed the Bladebreakers, they couldn't let Kai sink in the depth of a glacial water! Kai couldn't move when he was flowing because first at this moment he realized that what he did was a very big mistake and very stupid then he was to ashamed about what he did to his teammates, to his friends and of course to Dranzer who supposed be his best friend and Kai couldn't believe that his friends and mostly Tyson still trusted him after what he did to them, it was the first time that someone have still believed on him and didn't want to abandon him alone and ashamed in the deep of darkness... Like his grandfather Voltaire did. Secondly he was paralyzed by his fear; in fact he has been totally afraid of the water since he was a child because his grandfather traumatized him with the water: Voltaire tried to drown Kai and he was just seven year old! These are reasons why he stayed like a stake! But finally, he swallowed his pride and accepted the help of his friends and he must do the same here, he must trust Tyson! Well, the situation is different here from the last time in Russia because here Kai didn't betray his friends(well to do a pact that he never met them is not exactly a betray , it 's just stupid ) so his friends are not mad against him , then at day in Russia there weren't bodyguard who wanted to kill him and there wasn't a high dangerous, unstable , frightened suspension bridge which was situated ten miles over of a roughed frozen sea and finally if Kai fall he won't have a simply cold like the last time in Russia _(That obvious to get a cold when you are wearing a simply tee shirt at –25 C °or less!Kai is crazy, who will wear such cloths in such cold country! )_this time if Kai fall he will be dead and even if the bridge was high and the sea was ten miles down , Kai was afraid because he couldn't support the fact that he was over a roughed sea for the more be in a instable bridge which could broke at any time is not reassuring at all !Kai was walking slowly and tried to not look down; Tyson was behind him and couldn't stop talking

_Don't be afraid, you will not fall okay, just relax, everything will be fine...

Kai stopped walking then he said in a cold and serious tone

_Tyson, couldn't you please shut up, you get the thing worse!

_Okay!It was just for helping...

Tyson turn around and he saw the bodyguards... They were approaching

_Sorry to contradict you Kai but I think it's not me who will get things worse!

_don't tell me that the bodyguards are behind us!Kai said

_ I am sorry but they are ...Tyson answered

_Great!Kai said in a sarcastic tone then he and Tyson started to move faster , there body guards tried to shoot them and suddenly "brammm" Kai broke a wood board and his feet was stuck and worse than that : He looked down !

_Kai are you okay? Tyson asked him worried

_Do I look like okay? Kai retorted angrily

_Obviously not...Tyson added then he was silent for a while and continued

Wait I have an idea!And he helped Kai to destock his feet then he asked him

_Kai have you bring your gun with you? You still have it?

_yes I have ...Kai replied and gave the gun to Tyson and asked him

What do you want to do with it?

Tyson didn't answer Kai's question and start to shoot the bodyguards too

_Tyson, what THE HELL you are doing? We must move! Kai said in a serious tone then suddenly a bodyguard shoot on Tyson's arm...

_Tyson!Oh god, are you okay? Kai said who started to panic

_Yeah, now listen carefully!The gorilla will come to get us so take this knife and in my signal you will cut the all the cords of the bridge; understood?But before you do that don't forget to hold one CORD or otherwise you will fall down!Tyson explained

_What-t? Kai replied quite perplexed about Tyson crazy plan!

_Do what I said, trust me! Tyson added with assurance

Then as Tyson expected a bodyguard came

_Oh, what we have here: a freaky gorilla! Well, you think you frighten me with you big arm who you think you are ...Rambo! Puff, that's ridiculous! Well kill us! What are you waiting for?You ARE such an idiot you cannot kill us with THIS gun! It's too easy, we will be just dead, no suffer and no agony! If you want that Boris to be proud of you, may I suggest you to kill us with your huge sword!Tyson said seriously

_T-Tyson what the hell are you doing? Kai whispered

_shut up!Tyson said annoyed and then he continued

Don't put attention on him! He is crazy! Well, where was I? Oh, yeah you should kill us with your sword 'because it will be better and I guarantee sufferance and agony so what do think about it?

Then, the bodyguard did a smile and he added

_puff, I don't understand why you want to suffer, that is very stupid!It's the first that someone has asked me that he wanted to suffer...That is so weird! Well your desires are orders your highness if you want to suffer, I will kill you and your friend with my sword and you will suffer! Oh yeah you right Boris will be proud of me... the bodyguard said then he took his enormous metal sword aimed at Tyson's arm and wanted to cut it but Tyson avoid it then the bodyguard got angry and wanted to kill Tyson but he was faster than him and took the gun which Kai gave him earlier and shoot the bodyguard on his foot, the body guard screamed, it was terribly painful and suddenly the bridge which was already damage start to fall apart...

_ You are such an idiot! You didn't kill me!You miss your shoot!The bodyguard said with a little smile

_Yeah , because I don't what to be a murder like you and Boris but your death could be a simple accident so I feel less guilty ...Kai CUT the cords and don't forget hold one with all your strength !

The bodyguard was confused, and before he understood what's happing Kai had already cut the cords, the bridge broke in two part and the bodyguard fall down but not Kai and Tyson who were holding each other a cord ...

_whoa that was close!Tyson said in breath and he added

Kai, are you okay hum...Kai!

Kai didn't respond, he was holding his cord with all his strength and he couldn't open his eyes, he was too scared! Well, be suspended at ten miles over a roughed sea must be very frightened!

_Kai listen, Hand on okay!I will go at the top then me and Max we will come to help you!Don't look down and don't move, well in that position you can't!Relax dude, we are coming and everything will be fine!

_Tyson, I am suspended in ten miles high over a roughed sea and at any moment this fucking cord can break because it's old... SO DON'T TELL ME I SHOULD RELAX! Kai retorted aggressively

_Okay , okay ... Tyson said then he climbed the cliff with his cords and when he get at the top Jessica slap him and said in aggressive tone

_YOU IDIOT! Are you crazy? You could kill Kai!You don't think about these things you jackass!You idiot made someone in jeopardy with your stupid ideas!

_Hey, sweetheart calm down...Why you think just about Kai? What do you do about me!You don't care about me? Tyson said desperately

Jessica slaps him again and retorted angrily

_DON 'T call me "sweetheart" again! You are such an asshole Tyson!

_Hey!You should stop fight with each other and help Kai! Max declared seriously

_You right let's help him because he is too scared of water and he has vertigo! Tyson added in a serious tone then they helped Kai to climb the cliff and when he was finally at the top he took a big breath , Tyson came to see if he was okay so he wanted help him to sand up but Kai pushed his hand back aggressively and added

_Don't touch me asshole! ARE you crazy! You...You could kill us with your fucking idea! What means danger for you? You are such an idiot!

_I am sorry for that ...bb-ut it was the only solution...I am sorry! Tyson apologised, he was intimidated by Kai who was extremely furious against Tyson, well from the beginning Kai used to be intimidating with people he met and mostly with his teammates and a pact will never change that!

Then Kai admitted in a cold tone

_your idea was totally unconscious ...but it was brilliant very brilliant!

_yeah, thank you dude! Tyson said joyfully but Kai slapped him

_hey what the hell is wrong with you, I had already two from Jessica and two were enough!I understood that what I did was totally unconscious and I almost killed you Kai had already said that I am sorry and don't blame me because I-I s-save you ...Tyson said offended then Kai added in aggressive tone

_ NEVER say that I am crazy! NEVER... understood!

_Okay, understood ...Tyson added in a calm voice

_Everybody is here? So let's go to the QG because we are wasting our time ...!" Max said in a serious tone.

_Well that chap was the longest chap I have ever written but I love it! We are approaching the end of the story!(I will try to finish quickly this story because I am preparing a third story and yes it will be about Kai but this time NO horror and more ... NO I will not tell you !Ha-ha! All I can say it's: you must read it when I will start it my new story because it will be interesting, very interesting..._

_Now, I suppose you wonder what will happen next...well I will try to upload sooner _

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I didn't do this job for nothing so please try to review! _


End file.
